


Love is...

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Watching movies is good for the soul.





	Love is...

“Cas, what are we watching?” Dean asked 

Cas looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. “This, Dean, is a British Christmas classic, and you can’t mock my taste after you made us watch a film about princesses.”

Dean decided that was a fair comment, but this, whatever it was they were watching was definitely a chick flick and not a chick flick that was guaranteed to get you laid, like for example, The Notebook.

“You liked the film about princesses,” Dean grumbled. 

“Yes, I did, because I was willing to give it a chance, Dean,” Cas said maintaining eye contact in a very teacherly manner, Dean thought it was incredibly hot and added another potential role-play to his list.

“But Cas,” Dean whined, “They’re old people.”

“They’re not all old, Dean, now shush, I like this bit.”

Dean zipped his lip and threw away the key then turned his attention back to the screen, where the dude from The Walking Dead was declaring his undying (hah!) love for the chick from those pirate movies via cue cards. Dean was getting a bit confused, and maybe a little bored. 

Dean sneaked a peek at Cas, his eyes seemed sparklier and Dean thought a little moister, 

“Cas are you crying?” Cas glared at Dean but a tear trickled down his cheek and ruined his rancor. “Aww baby what is it?” Dean asked while maneuvering himself until he sat astride Cas’ lap.

“Dean this is a very sad scene. Sarah has been in love with Karl for years and this is her one opportunity to get with him, and yet she still puts her family first.” Another tear leaked from Cas’ eye. “It always makes me sad, the missed opportunity.”

Something about the way Cas said that made Dean ask. “Cas have you had a missed opportunity?” Cas looked at Dean appraisingly then shook his head.

“Not yet,” Cas said and his gaze was intense, it made Dean’s stomach lurch, he definitely didn’t want Cas to become his missed opportunity.

“I want to stay,” Dean blurted, “I don’t want to spend my life regretting missed opportunities, I don’t want to regret leaving you.” and he lurched forward and kissed Cas soundly before resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder.

“I want that too.” Cas sighed.

“There are logistics,” Dean said, “I need a job, somewhere to stay and am I even allowed to stay?”

“Let’s worry about that later.” Cas murmured into Dean’s hair. “For now let’s watch old British people make a mess of their lives. 

Dean slid of Cas lap and snuggled up against him.

“You’ll like this bit Dean, he’s trying to buy his mistress a Christmas present before his wife get’s back.”

“I’ll like that why?” Dean asked bemused. “is that Mr. Bean?”

“Shush, if you’re going to be my boyfriend then you need to watch this film, there’ll be a quiz after.”

“Boyfriend?” Dean asked a warm glow spread from his core, he liked the sound of that.

“Shush Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30day OTP challenge. The prompt was movie night. I wish I'd read ahead as I just had them watching a movie. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who comments or gives kudos I really appreciate it.


End file.
